


She told me to come, but I was already there

by Wolfsheart



Series: Kiss Prompt Series [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Marriage Contracts, Marriage of Convenience, Wedding Night, Weddings, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: Emma and Tony are married in front of hundreds of friends, family, and business contacts.  Their marriage is one of a business arrangement, and though they probably insist that it isn't, those closest to them know better.  However, once they're alone, Tony has more to say about to his beautiful new wife about how he feels regarding their wedded bliss.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Tony Stark
Series: Kiss Prompt Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102697
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	She told me to come, but I was already there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> From the [Send me a Ship and a Number and I will Write a Kiss](https://teadrinkingwolfgirl.tumblr.com/post/638632940870451200/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) Prompt List on Tumblr. 
> 
> _from scottxlogan: 29. As a promise (Tony/Emma)_

"With this ring, I thee wed. I, Emma Grace Frost, take you, Anthony Edward Stark to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death parts us." 

Emma took the ring forged from the finest vibranium that she and Tony could coax out of T'Challa for the humble sum of millions from each donated to all the African communities torn apart by colonizers and conquerors alike. They both noted, of course, that it pleased the King of Wakanda to see just how willing and happy they were to heap that money on those who needed what they had in abundance. She slid the ring onto Tony's left hand ring finger. Looking into Tony's eyes, she caught the sparkle in his eyes, and it only took a quick glance into his mind to see the dirty-minded thoughts. 

_Anthony, really? Am I marrying a teenager?_ she thought to him, her face giving nothing away to those in attendance. 

Tony had the presence of mind to keep himself from blushing, but he couldn't keep that rogue's smile off his face. 

_Sorry, darling, but you just bring out the naughty in me._

"Mr. Stark, repeat after me...," the officiant directed. 

"With this ring, I thee wed. I, Anthony Edward Stark, take you, Emma Grace Frost, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death parts us." 

With all seriousness and schooling his thoughts, Tony placed the matching wedding band on Emma's finger, and then he brought her hand up to press his lips to her finger just above the ring. 

The next moment was a blur; Emma barely remembered being kissed to seal the marriage, though the newlyweds were aware that the officiant announced them husband and wife and introduced them to their friends and loved ones as Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Stark. 

That had not been agreed upon in the rehearsal.

 _I'm going to shred his mind_ , Emma mind-spoke to her new husband even as she smiled bright and happy for everyone who applauded and cheered for them. 

_I told you to ask Kurt. I know he's not really a priest or anything, but didn't he get that internet ordination to marry some other couple?_ Tony's grin at their friends and family matched Emma's. He resisted the urge to speak into the bracelet he wore to ask JARVIS for the time. There was no point. They still had the reception to endure, toasts, dancing, eats and cake. Putting on a show for the reporters who were there to cover the Wedding of the Century. 

Both took a deep and waded deep into their guests. 

Hours upon hours later, Emma stared out the window of the honeymoon suite in a hotel dwarfed by the Avengers Tower by at least twenty floors. It wasn't important because in two days they would be in Paris, and this was merely to give them a chance to rest after the public show they put on for the world. 

Everyone close to them knew this was more a business arrangement between Stark Industries, Frost International, and the Hellfire Trading Company. No one believed that Tony Stark would settle down and marry for love. No one believed that Emma was entirely over her romance with Scott Summers. Only one of those things was true, as far as Emma was aware. 

"Alright. I managed to scare us up a bottle of Dom and two glasses," Tony announced as he stepped into the bedroom of the suite. His jacket was nowhere to be found, his tie already undone and hanging down past the unbuttoned shirt. 

"Please. You're Anthony Stark. I'm Emma Frost. The hotel manager sent that up earlier as part of our reservations and our nuptials. You hardly had to scare up anything at all," Emma replied as she watched his reflection then glanced at him over her shoulder. Aside from her high heels, which had come off the moment she stepped foot into the bedroom, she still wore her entire wedding outfit, and her hair was still neatly coiffed on top of her head in stylish waves and curls. Her eyes fell to her left hand, watching the way the wedding band caught the light. Her engagement ring held no diamond; why should it when its wearer was diamond herself? Instead a deep blue sapphire brought out the shine of the vibranium. 

Tony rolled his eyes and walked over, offering a glass filled with bubbles and pale gold wine. 

"Is this how our marriage is going to be, Em? You shooting down my every gesture of affection?" he teased as he clinked his glass against hers and took a drink. He waited for Emma to drink as well, and once she had, he took both glasses and set them aside. 

Then he stood in front of her and reached up to meticulously remove each pin that held back her hair until it fell around her face, tumbling over her bare shoulders. Tony's smile softened as he stared into her eyes. 

"Oh, I think you know how our marriage is to be, Anthony," Emma retorted, even as she allowed him to caress her cheek. "Is it to be conjugal wedding night duties then?" she asked with the arch of a finely shaped eyebrow. 

Tony just gave her that half-cocked grin.

"Only if that's what you want, Em. I'm not going to make demands, though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in rekindling that aspect of our past. Only..." Tony wrinkled his expression into one of thoughtfulness. "...I'd hope it would be different. Less of an arrangement...more of a mutually sought out pleasure." 

It was Emma's turn to chuckle, and she patted her new husband's cheek. New husband...as if she'd ever had an old husband. Tony was the only one to ever propose to her. She tugged in a deep breath to push away any bitterness that her life had come to this. 

"Emma," Tony went on and caught up her hands in his. He turned up her palms and brought them to his lips, kissing each in turn before he held them to his cheeks and nuzzled them. He could tell that Emma felt his mood shift because her whole body stirred in surprise. He met her eyes and held her hands and stepped even closer to her. "Emma Grace Frost, I...Tony Stark, your devastatingly handsome husband...promise to respect you and honor you and court you every day of our..." 

"Anthony, what are you doing?" she cut in on whatever this speech was. 

"...shh, Em. I'm making my vows to you," he admonished gently and kissed her hands once more. 

Emma rolled her eyes. "We already did this, you idiot. In front of at least two or three hundred people and the paparazzi." 

"Those were our vows for show. To placate those people who didn't think we'd go through with this. These are my real vows...the ones I'm making to my wife...not just my business partner." He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. "Now let me finish. And court you every day of our marriage as if we are always falling in love...in hopes that someday, you'll realize that my heart will always be yours. Only yours. Forever yours, and that what we are, Emma...my White Queen, are friends, companions, verbal sparring partners, and yes, lovers as well as husband and wife." 

And this time, when Tony leaned close and kissed her, it was more than just the quick touch of lips to seal a deal, as it was earlier, that kiss that neither of them truly remembered. This time, he gently supped that first breath between them as their mouths touched, and he coaxed hers open with the flick of his tongue across them, tasting the honeysuckle and orange from the champagne a moment ago. As if he didn't want to spook a skittish mare, he eased closer and caressed his hands down her arms to her hips and held Emma against him, and the quiet sound of her pleasure invited him to deepen the kiss. 

Emma still reeled from Tony's words. She'd never expected anything so sweet, so passionate, or with so much genuine potential for real love. She had resigned herself to a cold boardroom merger with a posh wedding for show, and never in a million years would she have thought to hear such a vow from this man. Not to her, at least. 

She breathed his name, "Anthony," and then became more insistent with her mouth. Emma held Tony's face between her hands and in the flash and sparkle of the city lights beyond, and through her kisses, made her own promises to match his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from AC/DC's [You Shook Me All Night Long](https://youtu.be/SP9t2Iq_zQ8).


End file.
